<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Team FLME: Anthology Volume 1 by Super_Human456</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971098">Team FLME: Anthology Volume 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Human456/pseuds/Super_Human456'>Super_Human456</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, RWBY, Team FLME</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anthology Series, Atlas (RWBY), F/M, Lost Love, Terrorists, White Fang (RWBY) - Freeform, proposal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:34:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Human456/pseuds/Super_Human456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Higanbana Gorge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the forrest of Anima, in Higanbana Gorge, Team AMER (Amber), runs through the forrest and stops at a series of of trees and bushes.  Up front is Abraham Scorch, next is Evie Ember.  After her is Mason Ignis and watching the rear is Rouge Carmen.  Mason begins to move as Abraham holds his hand in a fist. </p><p>Abraham: (Whispering) Hold it.  Evie.  </p><p>Evie walks up and looks around the area.  Her eyes slightly glow pink as she continues to look around.  Mason gets up again to move.</p><p>Abraham: (Whispering) Hold it.  </p><p>Mason: (Whispering) C’mon, Abe.  There’s nothing. </p><p>Rouge: (Whispering) You don’t know that. </p><p>Mason: (Whispering) Red, look around.  It’s us and the wildlife.  </p><p>Abraham: (Whispering) Lock it!  (To Evie; still whispering) Anything?</p><p>Evie: Movement.  And it ain’t wild.  </p><p>Mason: You sure? </p><p>Evie: Yeah.  I’m sure.  </p><p>Abraham moves his hand to order Mason and Rouge to the other two.  Mason takes point now as Abraham begins to cover the rear.  </p><p>Mason: Finally, something worth while.  </p><p>Evie: Not yet, Mace.  But it will be.  </p><p>The four continue to walk through the woods.  Eventually they reach several large trees. </p><p>Evie: Wait! </p><p>The four take cover behind four other trees. </p><p>Mason: I’m going sniper.  </p><p>Rouge: I say… camouflaged.  What about you Abe?</p><p>Abraham: I with Rouge.</p><p>Mason: You’re only saying that because she’s your girlfriend.  (Both Rouge and Abraham look at Mason sternly) I’m not wrong.  </p><p>Abraham: The question is: Will you be wrong about the call?</p><p>Mason: Let’s find out.  I got 20 Lien on sniper.  You take that action. </p><p>Abraham: All the way. </p><p>Rouge: Second. </p><p>Mason: Alright.  </p><p>Evie moves her head to look out of the trees.  She looks up and sees a large platform. </p><p>Evie: 11 o’clock.  At the top.  </p><p>The team looks up to see what she sees, a White Fang member holding a large Atlesian sniper rifle.  </p><p>Mason: Sniper!  (He turns to Abraham and Rouge.) You two owe me 20 Lien. </p><p>Abraham: Fine. </p><p>Rouge: Whatever. </p><p>The four walk up to the tree and evade the sight of the sniper.  Evie places a sonic charge at the base of the tree and arms it. </p><p>Evie: Clear! </p><p>Abraham: Move.  </p><p>The four run off back into the trees.  Mason is on point, next is Evie, then Rouge and finally is Abraham.  Mason sniffs the air while leading the group.  As they are walking, they encounter a large cliff that leads further into the gorge.  Within the gorge, they spot a small temple down at the base.  Abraham lies on his stomach to scope out the area with binoculars while Mason, Evie and Rouge take a set, resting up against two logs.  Rouge walks over to Abraham and kneels down next to him. </p><p>Rouge: Think this is it?</p><p>Abraham: Possible.  Not certain.  </p><p>Mason: You sure?  There is nothing out here. </p><p>Abraham: If the headmaster says it’s hot, then it’s hot.  </p><p>Evie: Situation down there?</p><p>Abraham: Nothing it seems- wait, wait hold on.  There coming into view now.  Guards.  White Fang, but new logo.  </p><p>Mason: Splitter group?</p><p>Abraham:  Willing to believe. </p><p>Mason: Huh.  Armament?</p><p>Abraham: Standard.  Guards, at least upper twenties to lower thirties.  Looks like some oxen as well.  </p><p>Mason: That’s a relief.  (Abraham and Rouge get up and walk over to the other two.) I mean, oxen are a pain, but a wolf.  You look at them sideways and they lose their heads.  It’s like messing with an emotional stunted 12-year old. </p><p>Evie: You were the bully as a kid, weren’t you?</p><p>Mason: No, I was the twelve year old getting picked on.  </p><p>Rouge: You think that will teach some sympathy-</p><p>Mason: Sympathy?  If getting beaten tells you anything it means it is better to be the bully then the one getting picked on.  </p><p>Abraham: You are one enlightened individual, you know that?  (Abraham gets up and goes back to the cliff.)</p><p>Mason: I think I turned out fine. </p><p>Abraham: Mace, you’re technically a government sanctioned sociopath. There's nothing okay about that.<br/>Mason: Oh, like your perfect?</p><p>Abraham: Never said I was.  (He puts on binoculars back) I’m not saying your not a heck of a guy Mace, but I wouldn't trust you with my kids. </p><p>Mason: You don't have kids. </p><p>Abraham: Then we got nothing to worry about.  (He puts his binoculars away.) Let’s move. </p><p>The Mason and Abraham take off down the cliffs.  Evie helps Rouge up and they walk off. </p><p>Evie: Doesn't have kids…</p><p>Rouge: We’ll tell him later.  C’mon.  <br/>_____________________________________</p><p> </p><p>The four run up to the temple and take cover behind some trees and rocks.  As a goon walks along the tree line and Abraham grabs him and muffles his mouth and takes him back and knocks him out.  As the guards move away from the area, the four run towards the temple.  They take cover behind a large piece of the temple.  </p><p>Abraham: (Whispering) Mace, take the upper levels, try to find a way inside.  (Mason nods and jumps up.) Evie, get ready for another sonic charge, set it up along those trees.  Use those thieving skills of yours to do it.  </p><p>Evie: (Whispering) Got it.  (She takes off).</p><p>Abraham: (Whispering) Rouge.  We going to enter the main door.  Well see if we cant meet Mace.  (On Radio) Evie, after your done setting up, track us down with out scent.  </p><p>Evie: Don’t need to tell me twice.  </p><p>Abraham: (To Rouge) Alright.  Get ready.  (He glances at Rouge.) Rouge?  You ok?</p><p>Rouge: Yeah, yeah.  I’m fine Abe.  </p><p>Abraham: Alright.  Remember if you need to say something I’ll-</p><p>Rouge: Be there.  Cool, yeah.  Let’s do this thing.  </p><p>As the guards move to face away from the door, Abraham and Rouge run into the temple.  Evie sets up a sonic charge and arms it.  As more guards move in, she leaps up and evades the gaze of the guards.  She leaps from tree to tree back to the temple.  As Abraham and Rouge run through the halls of the temple, a side door opens and they are prepared to strike as Mason walks out.  He signals them to follow and so they do to avoid the guards.  </p><p>Evie reaches the temple again and runs along the second story.  Rouge comes out and taps her shoulder.  Evie is startled and is about to strike but her attack is stopped by Rouge grabbing her wrist and showing her the entrance.  </p><p>The four walk through a pathway and enter the center of the temple.  Within the center is a series of bridges and platforms over a large pool of lava.  Vines crawl up the sides of the room, struggling to survive.  Down at the platforms, Radical Splitter White Fang Members stand, taking orders from a Lieutenant, Ox Faunus.  </p><p>Abraham looks around at the room, thinking of a plan.  </p><p>Abraham: (Whispering) Stealth operation.  Take out goons only when necessary.  Got it?  (The team nods.) Move. </p><p>Mason is the first to leap onto a bridge.  Instead of taking out the goons, he uses the sides of the bridge to hold onto as he climbs underneath the bridge for a stealth strike.  Evie and Rouge both leap onto the platforms and take cover behind some small walls peaking up at the bridges.  Abraham stays along the wall and moves quietly along the wall to a position.  </p><p>Goon: Sir, we are doing everything we can. </p><p>Lieutenant: Well do it faster. </p><p>Goon: Captain Runderen, I can assure you that-</p><p>Captain Runderen: Well if you can assure me, then do it! </p><p>Goon: Yes sir. </p><p>Abraham is still standing along the wall.  He forms a fist with his hand and leaps off the wall and attacks a goon.  Everyone in the room looks to Abraham until Mason flips from underneath the bridge and kicked a goon off the bridge.  Evie runs out and blocks the strike from another goon while Rouge does the same and attacks Runderen.  </p><p>Rouge: Where are the scientists?! </p><p>Captain Runderen: Scattered, dead.  See if I care. </p><p>Rouge: Argh! </p><p>Rouge pushes Runderen away.  Before he strikes again, Abraham came in and blocked the strike.  Runderen sent Abraham away and attacked Rouge again.  After a couple of slashes Rouge was pushed back to an edge.  She flips over the charging Faunus and takes a stance, ready to fight. </p><p>Mason blocks an attack with his baton.  Evie does the same action to another goon as the two back up and into one another’s backs. As the bump into one another they give a glance and smirk to one another.  They grab each other’s wrist and throw one another into their opponents.  After a few clashes Mason hand-springs back and leads into a kick to a goon’s chin.  Evie cuts down another goon.  </p><p>Mason: Let’s find those scientists. </p><p>The two take off. </p><p>Back to Rouge, she continues to duel Runderen.  Rouge completes a few slashes at Runderen.  Runderen stumbles back but regains his composure.  Rouge goes for several quick stabbing motions with her blade.  She hits Runderen again and launches herself back a few feet.  She activates her rifle and fires at the Lieutenant.  Runderen blocks her attacks and uppercuts Rouge and kicks her in the back.  </p><p>She lands and stumbles a bit and coughs up some blood.  Abraham looks to her in shock. </p><p>Abraham: Rouge! (He turns to Runderen) STAY AWAY FROM HER!!!!</p><p>Abraham wastes no time and begins to rapidly slashes at Runderen.  He slashes upward and places his blades away and readies for hand-to-hand.  As Runderen comes down to the platform, Abraham jumps up and kicks him to the far left.  He stumbles but remains standing until Abraham runs up and unleashes several flurry punches to his chest and finishes his combo with a two footed kick sending him back and leaping over him and giving Runderen a final tornado kick into the ground, knocking him out.  </p><p>After the strikes, he pants and calms down.  He turns to Rouge. </p><p>Abraham: Rouge! </p><p>He runs over to Rouge who is holding her stomach, petting it almost. </p><p>Rouge: It’s ok.  It’s ok.  I’m here. </p><p>Abraham: Rouge.  (He kneels down next to her and embraces her.) You ok?</p><p>Rouge: I’m fine.  (She looks around) Where are Mason and Evie?</p><p>Suddenly soldiers from Mistral enter the temple. </p><p>Soldier: Mr. Scorch?  Are you alright?</p><p>Abraham: We’re fine.  Since when were Mistral Military present? </p><p>Mason: Since we called them and finished the op boyo!</p><p>Mason and Evie enter the temple center with the soldiers.  </p><p>Abraham: Nice one you guys! <br/>______________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Outside the temple, the soldiers are arresting the Radical White Fang members and conversing with both Mistral authorities and current White Fang leaders.  Team AMER is stilling off to the side on crates set up by the military.  A soldier walks over to the team.  </p><p>Solider: On behalf of the White Fang, Mistral and your Headmaster, Professor Lionheart, I thank you for completing your mission and bringing these criminals to justice.  </p><p>Abraham: Anytime.  </p><p>Soldier: Hopefully.  Iron Runderen was his name.  Large threat in this area for sometime, mainly in Gōrudo.  </p><p>Abraham: Noted.  </p><p>The soldier walks away as does Mason and Evie.  He turns to Rouge and sees her in looks like mental distress.  He gets up and walks over to her. </p><p>Abraham: Rouge?  You ok? </p><p>Rouge: Oh yeah uh-(She looks at Evie who winks.) Abe, uh so...I'm not gonna beat around the bush here. (Kisses his cheek) I love you, ok. And I will never stop loving you.</p><p>Abraham: (Chuckles) I love you too.  </p><p>Rouge: And… our kid?</p><p>Abraham: (Stops chuckling and looks at her surprised.) W-What?  </p><p>Rouge: Abe, I’m pregnant.  Remember that one night…</p><p>Abraham: I-er tried to forget.  So… uh (He places his hand on Rouge’s stomach) this is ours?<br/>Rouge: Yeah.  </p><p>Abraham: Well, we are graduating soooo- </p><p>Abraham gets down on a knee and takes her hand as Rouge covers her mouth in shock. </p><p>Abraham: Rouge Carmen, will you-</p><p>Rouge: YES! </p><p>Rouge the tackles Abraham in a hug as he returns it.  Both smiling and laughing as Mason and Evie come over clapping.  </p><p>Abraham: Careful.  </p><p>Rouge: Sorry.  I-just.  You know. </p><p>Abraham: Yeah. </p><p>The two kiss one another as a pan up to the rising sun.</p><p>Scene fads to black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mission to Ivory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the icy tundra of Solitas, an Atlesian Military bullhead lands at a nearby village.  Jumping off the ship is an Atlas first year team, Team SSMR (Summer).  Ian Stonewall removes his blade and enters a ready stance as Solomon Noir arms his cannon, Magnus Crimson takes out his pistols and Regen Wilhelm readies his staff for combat.  </p><p>Stonewall: Move it.  Solomon on point, Magnus follow up, Regen bring up the rear.  Move.  </p><p>The team takes their positions and walk up to the town. </p><p>Solomon: So, who are we meeting exactly?</p><p>Stonewall: Huntress.  Our specialist division.  </p><p>Solomon: Well that is very descriptive. </p><p>Stonewall: General Ironwood’s description not mine. Let’s get this over with.  </p><p>The team walks up to the town.  As they walk into the town’s borders, Elsa Inverno emerges from behind a building.  </p><p>Elsa: Stonewall?</p><p>Stonewall: Commander, ma’am.  </p><p>Elsa: I see you all are here.  Shall we begin? </p><p>Elsa begins to walk into the village followed by SSMR.  The team begins to spread out among the town.  </p><p>Magnus: I don’t understand.  The town just seems abandoned.  </p><p>Solomon: Could be the Grimm?  </p><p>Stonewall: Or something else?</p><p>Elsa: Stay focused.  We need a scout. </p><p>Stonewall: Solomon, Regen that’s you two.  Move up. </p><p>Regen: Yes sir.  </p><p>Regen and Solomon take off into the town.</p><p>Stonewall: Magnus, take up the high ground. </p><p>Magnus: Sir, with respect, I don't believe I'm up to it.</p><p>Elsa: Doesn’t matter get- (Stonewall puts his hand up to stop her)</p><p>Stonewall: You’ll be fine, Magnus.</p><p>Magnus: Stone, you sure?</p><p>Stonewall: You’re the only one I trust.  Go. </p><p>Magnus: Y-yes sir. </p><p>Magnus takes off and leaps onto building and begins to run off while looking through his pistol’s scopes. </p><p>Elsa: Perhaps my command style-</p><p>Stonewall: Commander, with respect.  I’ll command my team the way I desire it.  </p><p>Elsa: So be it. </p><p>The two begin to walk through the town. </p><p>__________________________________________________</p><p>Solomon and Regen are walking through the town, still surveying the area.  </p><p>Regen: I don’t know why we’re here.  Everyone’s dead or gone. </p><p>Solomon: Stay focused.  And try to hold some hope.  People could just be hiding.  </p><p>Regen: Why?</p><p>Solomon: Maybe they’re afraid.  </p><p>Regen: Of us?</p><p>Solomon: Well, Stonewall said a potential bandit attack was possible. </p><p>Regen: Yeah.  </p><p>Solomon: Come on we got… to… keep- Oh God!</p><p>Regen: Geez! </p><p>Solomon and Regen make it to the edge of the town only to see the villagers of the town murdered in cool blood as bodies line the boarder of the town.  </p><p>Solomon: Stonewall, Commander!  You’re gonna want to look at this! </p><p>The three remaining members of the group run up to the end of the town.  The three see the dead bodies.  While Stonewall looks on in shock, Magnus holds in vomit while Elsa looks on, not showing any emotion.  </p><p>Magnus: I-I-I can’t believe-</p><p>Stonewall: Who could have done this?  Grimm?</p><p>Elsa: This isn’t Grimm.  </p><p>Solomon: Wha?</p><p>Elsa: These marks (She walks over and kneels down to a dead body.) too precise to be Grimm.  In recent weeks, bandits and nomads have been running through this area.  We kept Ivory under heavy surveillance in those times but lost contact around a week ago.  That’s why we were called here.  Let’s keep going. </p><p>Elsa begins to walk into the forrest.  Stonewall makes a motion with his hand to follow Elsa.  Stonewall follows as Magnus does as well.  Solomon begins to walk but Regen stands still and looks at the dead bodies.  Solomon walks over to Regen and softly hits his shoulder.</p><p>Solomon: C’mon.  We got an op to run. </p><p>Regen: Right.  Let’s go.  </p><p>Regen and Solomon take off after their team.  As the five moved through the territory, they were constantly on edge and looking out around forrest.  Eventually the five came across the large cliff with a town down within the valley.  </p><p>Elsa: Stonewall, Crimson.  To the cliff, survey.  </p><p>Stonewall: Yes ma’am.  </p><p>The two take a position along the cliff and look down at the town.  As they look down at the town, Elsa looks over to Solomon with his arms crossed, leaning against a tree and Regen who looks down in shame.  </p><p>Elsa: Wilhelm! You got something you liked to share?</p><p>Regen: Ivory was my hometown.  Some of those corpses were mu cousins and aunts and uncles.  I recognized them.  </p><p>Magnus turns towards him and gets up.</p><p>Magnus: What about your parents?</p><p>Regen: My parents where killed by a thief, a Faunus!  Everything I had, gone.   </p><p>Stonewall: Well, your gonna get ‘em back.  (He takes off the binoculars and hands them to Elsa.) People are on the move.  </p><p>Elsa looks through the binoculars down to the valley and sees several people walking through the valley into the town with crates and boxes of supplies.  They are also heavily armed and seem militarist.  </p><p>Elsa: Bandits and Nomads.  Must have raided Ivory.  </p><p>Regen: All the more reason to get down there and-</p><p>Stonewall: Hold it, Regen.  </p><p>Elsa: We need to get down there and fast.</p><p>Stonewall:  Alright.  Magnus, you and I will cut off the bandits, create a barrier.  I don’t care how we do it, we just need to. </p><p>Regen: (To Magnus) Good luck, Magnet.  </p><p>Stonewall: Well, Regen, we got the easier job.  You and Solomon will need to drive them towards us.  Our top priority is to eliminate this current group before the town is captured by Atlesian forces.  Move it!</p><p>The four depart to complete their tasks.  Stonewall and Magnus entered a small tree line and took cover behind a series of trees.  Both crouched down to get into further cover.  As the bandits keep walking Solomon and Regen enter their positions.  by the pathway of the bandits.  The bandits keep walking as Solomon and Regen take cover.  Elsa joins them in cover and after a few seconds hops over a bush and attacks.  </p><p>Bandit 1: Huntress! </p><p>Solomon and Regen then open fire at the bandits.  Regen converts his rocket launcher back to his staff and run up and lunges at a Bandit, hitting him in the head.  Solomon runs up and hits the bandit in the face with his hammer.  He converts his hammer back to a cannon and opens fire at the bandits.  Elsa runs up and slashes through several bandits, sending the rest running back towards Stonewall and Magnus.  </p><p>Elsa: (On Radio) Stonewall, Crimson.  Contacts headed your way.  (To Solomon and Regen.) You two, stay here.  Wait for reinforcements.  </p><p>Solomon: Got it. </p><p>Elsa runs forward and into the brush to avoid the bandits.  As the bandits move through the woods, Magnus opened fire as Stonewall hopped out of cover and activated his semblance and turned his skin to stone.  Stonewall ran forward and picked up a bandit and threw him into another one.  He deactivates his semblance and draws his blade and slashes at a few goons. </p><p>Magnus activates his semblance of polarity and brings some of the bandit’s weapons and even those wearing armor towards him.  He then pushed them all away and took out his pistols and continued firing.  Elsa then ran into the fray and freezes three bandits in place.  She walks up to one and grabs him by the chin. </p><p>Elsa: Where is the central hub?!</p><p>Bandit 2: Gee, I don’t know.  Maybe somewhere on Remnant? </p><p>Magnus: Well, that’s helpful. </p><p>Bandit 2: See, the kid gets it- (Elsa throws him out of the ice and onto the ground.  She stomps on his back as he winces in pain.)</p><p>Elsa: I’m NOT going to ask you again!</p><p>Bandit 2: Frost Bane!  Frost Bane!!  The hub is in Frost Bane!</p><p>Elsa: Thank you.  (She punches him in the back of the head.)</p><p>Bandit 3: What about us?</p><p>Elsa freezes them all solid. </p><p>Elsa: Any objections. (SSMR shakes there head.) Good.  Move out!</p><p>Stonewall: Copy that. </p><p>________________________________________________</p><p>SSMR and Elsa walk up through the tree line to see Frost Bane. </p><p>Elsa: I have a plan.  However, I would rather see a team leader tackle the situation at hand.  Stonewall?</p><p>Stonewall: Alright.  Regen, your up first.  I want a reconnaissance outlook.  Give me all the details possible.  </p><p>Regen: On it.  </p><p>Regen runs off.</p><p>Magnus: What about us?</p><p>Stonewall: We wait. </p><p>__________________________________________________________</p><p>Regen returns to the group.  </p><p>Solomon: Well?</p><p>Regen: Hostages.  Plenty of.  Heavy armaments as well.  </p><p>Solomon: So, what’s the plan here?</p><p>Stonewall: Ok.  Since Regen knows the terrain so he and I will infiltrate the town.  Solomon, you and Magnus draw out there fire.  Afterwards, regroup at the city and wait for extraction.  It is up to us to stop these bandits. I don't care what we have to do, it is our job to save people. So let's do it.</p><p>Solomon, Magnus, and Regen: Who-Rah! </p><p>The four take off and into their positions.  Stonewall and Regen take cover behind a wall as Regen drags Stonewall to it to avoid a sniper.  Solomon and Magnus run up to the tree line to the town.  Solomon and Magnus nod and run out into the open and Solomon open fire.  The two shots from Solomon blasted away a group of bandits on the front wall and destroyed a turret.  Magnus also opened fire on the remaining goons on the wall and the two ran off.  </p><p>The doors opened and bandits came out and gave chase to the two huntsmen as turrets also opened fire at them.  Stonewall and Regen leap over the wall and knock out two bandits there before moving into the city.  The two entered the city and took cover behind some walls to avoid the bandits.  The two reached the rear of the town.  They leaped of two roofs and Regen hit a bandit in the head and kicked him into a wall.  Stonewall slashed at the other across the chest and slashed him upward and into a building knocking him out.  </p><p>The two run up to the prisoners. </p><p>Civilian 1: Huntsmen?</p><p>Stonewall: Yes ma’am.  (He breaks her cuffs.) Start freeing the remaining hostages.  </p><p>Regen: What about Elsa? </p><p>Stonewall: She seems to be on top of things. </p><p>Elsa runs along a rooftop and freezes a few guards moving towards the main door.  She leaps down and and slashes a few bandits away.  As one comes behind her, Stonewall lunges forward and cut the bandit down.  </p><p>Elsa: Leader is our top priority. </p><p>Stonewall: Right.  </p><p>The two take off.  </p><p>Back to Solomon and Magnus.  Magnus pushes back a few bandits with his semblance.  Solomon fired at another few bandits.  After the group is eliminated, from the main town, motors begin to rain down at them.  The two begin to run off and separate directions to avoid the blasts.  </p><p>Back to Stonewall and Elsa.  The two run through the town.  Regen fires at a few bandits in front of them.  </p><p>Stonewall: Regen, shut down those turrets!</p><p>Regen: On it!</p><p>Magnus: (On Radio) Stone!  Could use some help!</p><p>Stonewall: Regen’s on it.  </p><p>Magnus: Yeah sure.  Alright, I got this one. So don't you worry about me ok guys.<br/>Regen: (On Radio) Don’t have time for that sarcasm, Magnet. </p><p>Magnus: Sorry.  </p><p>Elsa: Leader! </p><p>The two run up and encountered the most armored of all, assuming their leader.  The leader lunged forward as Elsa dodged a strike and attacked the bandits.  Stonewall ducked the sword swing from the leader and kicked him in the stomach knocking back the leader. Stonewall then used his semblance and blocked another sword swing and rapidly punch the leader in the face over again, knocking him out. Stonewall then removed the leader's sword and stopped using his semblance and was extremely weakened. </p><p>Regen fired at the turret shooting at Solomon and Magnus.  He destroys it, allowing the two teammates to return to the town.  Stonewall pants as he stands over the knocked out body of the bandit leader.  Elsa walks up to him and the two look at one another.  </p><p>___________________________________________________</p><p>At Atlas Academy, SSMR is walking through the installation towards General Ironwood’s office. </p><p>Solomon: Why is it that out of everyone, he wanted to see us?</p><p>Stonewall: Don’t know.  </p><p>Magnus: Do you think we’re in trouble?</p><p>Stonewall: Don’t know.  </p><p>Regen: Well, let’s find out. </p><p>The four walk into the office of General Ironwood.  </p><p>Stonewall: Ian Stonewall.  First Year student, sir!  </p><p>Ironwood: Ah, Stonewall. (He turns his chair towards the four.) According to the report by Commander Inverno, you four were sent to Ivory.  Talking back to a commander, sassing a commander and obeying all orders.  Unfortunately for you all, I cannot give you higher ranks.  (SSMR look at one another.) But, two privates would do.  And perhaps a sergeant. (He looks at Solomon.) That would be all.  Report to Commander Inverno for your next deployment Lieutenant Stonewall.  Dismissed.  </p><p>Stonewall: L-Lieutenant? </p><p>Ironwood: Elsa spoke highly of your skills.  She has requested that you four to be apart of her specialist unit.  So, Lieutenant Stonewall, Dismissed.  </p><p>Stonewall: I-er.  Yes, sir! </p><p>The four walk out, all smiling.  </p><p>Scene cuts to black</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. RBIE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Haven Academy, two swords clash against one another.  Another clash is struck.  Pan out to a young Isaac Scorch and Roz Quarzo dueling one another.  Isaac pushes Roz back and he leaps into the air and lands behind her.  He kicks her in the back as Roz stabs the ground and spins around to kick her opponent in the chest.  Isaac stumbles back and does a back hand-spring to avoid her next strike.  </p><p>As she goes in for another slash, Isaac grabs her wrist and throws her away from him.  After she stumbles back up, Isaac slashes upward and sends her slightly in the air.  She flips and blocks Isaac’s next strike.  She grapples onto him and kicks him in the chest, sending him to the ground.  Before he lands, he flips and lands on his feet and bows with his sword on his back, blocking Roz’s attack.  She turns back to Isaac to be met with a roundhouse kick to her face.  Isaac unleashes two slashes at her and kicks her in the stomach with another roundhouse kick.  </p><p>As Roz is on the ground, Issac places his foot on her chest.  He points the tip of his sword directly at her.  Suddenly, lights come on and a woman walks into the room.  Around them are stands of students watching them.  </p><p>Haven Professor: Enough, Mr. Scorch.  Thank you for your demonstration. </p><p>Isaac gets off of Roz and helps her up. </p><p>Isaac: Anytime, Professor.  </p><p>The bell rings and the class begins to leave.  Isaac and Roz walk over to a young Elsa Inverno and Bazaar Hiltzaile.  </p><p>Bazaar: Good job you two. </p><p>Roz: We try.  </p><p>Elsa: Well, area of improvement is necessary.  </p><p>Isaac: Well, excuse me, Snow Queen. </p><p>Elsa: What?! </p><p>Bazaar: Shall we?</p><p>The team begins to walk out of the room and down through a hallway. </p><p>Elsa: I’m just saying, you two could use some more practice.  <br/>Roz: Last time I checked, both Isaac and I were better sword master than you.  </p><p>Elsa grunts and looks down in dismay. </p><p>Isaac: Beat you there.  </p><p>Elsa: Shut it! </p><p>Both Isaac and Roz giggle to themselves while Elsa continues to look on in dismay.  Bazaar looks at his team and smiles to himself.  They continue to walk up until a pathway which leads deeper into the building and the door outside.  </p><p>Bazaar: Till next old friend.  </p><p>Bazaar waves by as he and Elsa walks deeper into the building.  Roz is about to join them until she turns around to see Isaac looking down in sadness.  </p><p>Roz: You ok?</p><p>Isaac doesn't respond but keeps looking sad.  He looks directly into her eyes, quivering. Roz rolls her eyes and smiles and walks over to him. </p><p>Roz: Yeah, yeah you big baby.  </p><p>Isaac holds his head up and puts on a cocky smile as he and Roz embrace one another. </p><p>Isaac: (Chuckling) You love me.</p><p>Roz: Yeah I do.  </p><p>Roz nestles herself in the crook of Isaac’s neck as he rubs her back.  He swiftly kisses her cheek and then her forehead.  They let go and Roz walks off.  Isaac turns around to leave. </p><p>Roz: Hey! (Isaac turns around.) Love you.  </p><p>Isaac: Love you too, Kitty Cat. </p><p>Roz begins to walk away as Isaac stands there.  The scene fads into modern day as the hallway is abandoned as now a 25 year old Isaac stands in the same position.  </p><p>Isaac: Love you, Roz. </p><p>Isaac goes on one knee and places a rose on the ground where he stands and begins to walk out of the building.  He opens the double doors and glances back at the hallway. </p><p>Isaac: I’ll make this right.  I promise.  </p><p>Isaac leaves through the doors.</p><p>Scene cuts to black.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>